Hate and desire
by Ilyann
Summary: Regina odia a Emma. La odia con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Femslash. Regina/Emma.


_**Disclaimer:** __Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke._

_**Advertencia:** El fic tiene contenido erótico. No muy muy bestia, pero lo tiene. _

**_AmandaElders_**_, he aquí mi segundo regalo. Hope you like it!  
_

* * *

**Hate and desire**

Regina permanece estirada en la cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo, mientras el molesto reloj de la mesita de rasga el silencio de su habitación con ese incesante _tic-tac_ que tanto le crispa los nervios. Ha pensado en tirarlo a la basura, pero no se atreve. A fin de cuentas, si no fuera por el dichoso compás de las agujas, la casa entera estaría sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Y Regina no cree poder soportar eso. Sigue sin acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Henry. Echa de menos oírlo pasearse por la casa, su risa cristalina al otro lado de la habitación. Al pensar en él, le duele cada rincón del alma. Todas las sonrisas que antes eran para ella son ahora para Emma.

_Emma. _

Solo pensar en ese nombre hace que le hierva la sangre. Regina ha tenido muchos enemigos a lo largo de su vida -hay quien diría que demasiados-, pero ninguno de ellos ha conseguido jamás que los nervios se le disparasen de ese modo. Snow, quizás, pero hay un matiz distinto entre la aversión que le profesa a la princesa del Reino Encantado y lo que Emma le despierta.

Desde el primer momento que la vio, aún sin saber quién era, supo que le traería problemas. Regina tiene grabada a fuego esa primera imagen de ella. Chaqueta roja a medio cerrar, pantalones tejanos ajustados y expresión extrañamente culpable.

_- ¿U… usted es la madre de Henry? _

_- Hola. _

_Hola_. Simplemente le dijo _Hola._ Regina Jamás comprendió por qué su cuerpo entero entró en aquel estado de tensión. Tal vez algo arcaico y primitivo dentro de ella supiera lo que la llegada significaba. Instinto, quizás, pero no puede asegurarlo.

Coloca ambas manos sobre el vientre y suspira. Las imágenes siguen bombardeándola sin tregua.

_- ¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que haya degustado? _

_- ¿Tiene algo más fuerte?_

El pulso se le dispara. Igual que se le disparó aquella primera vez. Regina no sabe ponerle palabras a lo que sintió. Fue una mezcla de miedo y excitación que aun hoy no sabe explicar. Si no hubiese tenido que mantener la compostura ante la mujer que se presentaba frente a ella como la madre de Henry, probablemente se hubiese echado a temblar.

De haber sabido quién era y lo que iba a suceder, la hubiese matado allí mismo.

_Emma._

La mujer que tanto le ha arrebatado. La culpable de que ahora se sienta tan jodidamente sola. Hace meses que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea _destruirla_. Extrañamente, Emma ha pasado a ocupar el puesto número uno en su lista de prioridades.

Cada vez que la tiene cerca, algo dentro de ella se enciende. Siente deseos de gritarle, de agarrarla por esa vieja chaqueta de cuero y estamparla contra la pared más próxima. Necesita verla temblar ante ella. No hay nada que desee más en ese momento que ver a la _elegida_ encogerse de miedo bajo el peso de su mirada.

Siente algo parecido a una descarga por debajo de su vientre, allá donde sus piernas se unen. Es como un destello, una mecha acabada de prender.

La odia.

La odia con todo su ser.

Detesta su soberbia, ese halo de _No vas a poder conmigo_ que con tanta fuerza emana de ella y que hace que toda la magia que posee le parezca insuficiente para enfrentarse a ella. Aborrece la seguridad que ve reflejada en sus ojos azules; toda esa confianza que a ella le falta. Un temblor involuntario sacude la parte baja de sus caderas y un calambrazo de anhelo se extiende por toda esa zona.

Dios, cómo desearía poder arrebatarle todo ese orgullo. De un solo golpe, sin preguntar y sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar. Disipar toda firmeza con un solo roce. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero su mano se pierde entre sus piernas. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, sus dedos están rozando la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. No se detiene a pensar _por qué_, está demasiado ocupada imaginándose cómo sería someter a la hija de Charming y Snow a su voluntad.

Sabe exactamente qué es lo que haría si algo así sucediese alguna vez. Sabe _cómo_ lo haría. Aprisionaría a Emma contra la pared, su cuerpo pegado al suyo impedirían cualquier posible huida. Acercaría los labios a sus oídos y le susurraría que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, _jamás_ podría derrotarla. Todo el cuerpo de Emma temblaría, pero el de ella no. Porque Regina tendría el poder; no habría nada por lo que echarse a temblar. _Nada._ Los dedos de la alcaldesa comienzan a rozar lentamente su sexo. Delicadas caricias con la yema de los dedos, sosegados círculos rítmicos que hacen que el corazón se le acelere y le cueste respirar.

Emma la miraría suplicante. Con ojos llorosos y voz queda, suplicaría clemencia. La distancia que las separaría sería de menos de un palmo. Regina casi puede sentir el olor de su pelo en esa misma habitación y sin querer aumenta el ritmo y la velocidad de sus dedos. La alcaldesa sonreiría y, con altivez, escupiría un rudo y contundente _No_ a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Deja de acariciarse e introduce un dedo dentro de ella. Cierra los ojos y disfruta durante unos segundos de esa sensación. Un gemido escapa de su boca de añadir otro dedo más al proceso. La imagen de Emma se vuelve cada vez más nítida, más clara y sorprendentemente cercana. Se la imagina indefensa, rendida, completamente sometida a ella. Regina la obligaría a pegar la espalda contra la pared y robaría el poco espacio personal que le restaba solo para poder morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas para que esa imagen no se vaya mientras sus dedos se pierden con fuerza dentro de ella. Emma gemiría y le clavaría las uñas en la piel desnuda. No sabe a dónde diantres ha ido a parar la ropa de ambas, pero no le importa. Regina gime y arquea la espalda sin poder evitarlo. Está a punto de…

_Te odio_, musitaría contra su boca.

Y Emma cerraría los ojos.

Un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo y la alcaldesa se pierde en un mar de sensaciones. Con la respiración agitada y la mano aún perdida dentro de su ropa interior, abre los párpados. El rostro de Emma comienza a perder fuerza y se difumina lentamente ante sus cansados ojos. Regina contiene los últimos espasmos del orgasmo y aprieta los dientes. La hija de Snow desaparece y, de pronto, se encuentra de nuevo en su habitación.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac._

Tarda algunos segundos en comprender qué es lo que ha sucedido. Rabiosa, se muerde la parte interior de los carrillos.

_Te odio_, le susurra al aire cargado de la habitación. _Te odio, te odio, te odio._

Se lo repite mil veces hasta que al final se lo cree.

Y se lo cree porque es _cierto_. Odia a Emma Swan. La odia. Es un sentimiento de aversión y rechazo tan intenso e incontrolable que hace que pierda el control. Cuando piensa en ella, cuando la tiene cerca, cuando su olor invade el aire que la rodea, la realidad que la rodea se vuelve difusa.

La odia.

La odia tanto que, a veces -solo a veces-, se corre pensando en ella.

La odia tanto que, en ocasiones, cuando el cansancio la asola y mitiga su capacidad de pensar con claridad, no siente que la odie.


End file.
